


Уникум

by kkito, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Легато полон впечатлений после их первой встречи.
Relationships: Legato Bluesummers/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684195
Kudos: 2





	Уникум

Легато вытянулся в полный рост на широкой кровати, забросил руки за голову, удовлетворённо вздохнул. Первая настоящая встреча с Вэшем Ураганом не просто оправдала все его ожидания. Долгожданный прямой контакт был настолько ошеломительным, что Легато до сих пор не мог удержаться от слабой улыбки, вспоминая его.  
Он частенько заглядывал в других людей — и ради дела, и просто так, из любопытства, в поисках чего-то совершенного. И все, кого он видел, были одинаковыми: высохшая пустыня вместо души, усталый замутнённый страх вместо всех переживаний, гулкое отчаяние, забивающее всё белым шумом, и едва слышное желание умереть — лишь бы это всё закончилось. В детстве, открывая шаг за шагом свой дар, Легато был сначала потрясён тем, насколько серыми оказались людские сердца, но быстро понял: удивляться нечему.  
Жизнь всё-таки полна страданий, иссушенный её калечащим жаром дух — не редкость.  
Он потянулся так, что хрустнули затёкшие после долгой дороги плечи и что-то сдвинулось в пояснице, отчего стало легче двигаться. Повел головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею. Давно он не спал на удобной кровати — спасибо хозяевам единственной гостиницы в очередном захудалом городишке, что предоставили ему лучший из номеров. Не без помощи с его стороны, конечно, но никто не погиб — пока что, — так и расстраиваться было не о чем.  
Легато повернулся на бок, прижался щекой к чистой шершавой наволочке, вдохнул запах какой-то отдушки и свежего ветра, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.  
После встречи с Вэшем невозможно было остановиться на ночь в месте хоть немного хуже этого, слишком Легато был взбудоражен. Разум Вэша оказался полной противоположностью того, на что Легато рассчитывал. Если Найвс, в которого он заглядывал украдкой несколько раз, был хитросплетением схем и проводов, настоящим городом из металлических логических связей и несгибаемых стержней собственной воли... его брат, от которого Легато ожидал того же, оказался бескрайним простором небесным, залитым нездешней синевой и усыпанным нежными ароматными лепестками цветов, названия которых Легато не знал.  
Лепестки были ярко-алыми, и казалось, будто Вэш изранен изнутри мириадами пуль — незабываемое зрелище.  
Легато невольно охватил себя руками, пытаясь унять идущую изнутри дрожь.  
В сравнении с серыми людьми, с чересчур сложным Найвсом, с редкими подельниками, в чьих душах можно было найти отблески чего-то великого... Вэш был уникум. Один на миллион.  
Кристально чистый — и полный скорби, а не страха.  
Искренний, как самый честный из детей, — и с чувствами мощнее их всех вместе взятых.  
Простой, в два цвета... и совершенно непредсказуемый.  
Каждое движение Легато, каждый переход в его тоне отзывались в Вэше бегущими по синеве кругами ярости, волнения, беспокойства, отчаяния и страха совсем иного толка, не сравнимого с тупым недоумением когда-то убитых Легато людей.  
На лбу выступила легкая испарина, и Легато обнял себя ещё сильнее, провел ладонями по бокам, выгнулся навстречу собственному прикосновению.  
...и это было только первой встречей, подумал он, невольно закусив губу, повторяя движение. Первый контакт, мимолётный разговор едва ли в несколько минут — а сколько ещё предстояло увидеть по-настоящему необыкновенного?  
Если его безбрежная синева так тревожно всколыхнулась, что закрутила вихрем кровавые лепестки, от одной только угрозы ребёнку? Если разошлась тревожными всполохами всего спектра от простого осознания того, что лежит в оставленном на лавке бумажном пакете? Если превратилась в потрёпанные лоскуты, едва прикрывающие алое марево острой боли, от нескольких случайных жертв... не от его руки даже павших?  
Легато крупно вздрогнул, отчаянно потёрся о нагревшиеся от чересчур горячего тела простыни, потянулся разумом вокруг в поисках знакомого присутствия. Вэш был уже далеко от города, но не настолько далеко, чтобы не почувствовать на губах горечь его вины — и он не выдержал, опустил ладони ниже, закрыл глаза от блаженства.  
И Вэшу, и ему столько ещё предстояло испытать вместе — столько настоящего, что Легато, спуская в кулак, ясно осознал: если в этом мире ещё осталось чувство, называемое любовью, он наконец-то его нашёл.  
Через пару минут он, ещё тяжело дыша, все-таки пошевелился, не в силах согнать с лица дурацкую улыбку. Сбил испачканную простынь к ногам, перекатился по кровати, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Хозяйка уже пришла на его безмолвный зов, притащила с собой и свой мутный гулкий страх, сочащийся из каждой поры нелепой мантрой «не убивайте меня не меня просто убейте меня». Легато тоскливо посмотрел на неё, чувствуя, как унимается дрожь в груди, как снова каменеет в безразличии лицо, как теряется далекое присутствие Вэша в её слишком близкой и полной обреченности панике.  
— Свежее бельё, будьте любезны, — негромко сказал он и, отведя скучающий взгляд в сторону, добавил:  
— А затем исчезните, пожалуйста… навсегда и муженька с другими постояльцами тоже прихватите.


End file.
